Darkest Hour
by with eyes looking up
Summary: But she also knows a life without him is a life not worth living. ItaSaku, angst.


**Darkest Hour**

**ItaSaku, angst**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_She is waiting for him. _

_Her life has crumbled to ashes, and she has succumb to the pathetic thoughts of running away from it all: Sasuke was never coming back, Naruto was killed trying to receive him, and her parents were brutally murdered by someone looking for her. She knows she is being a coward, but she also knows it is like the only way out. So now she waits to talk to him and to convince him to bring her with him. Her mind will not stop spinning, but she is patient. _

_She is at the edge of Konoha's borders, clothed in a silk black dress and thin stiletto heels. Her emerald eyes watch the sun makes its downward course as her hands pull at her hair calmly, threading through it evenly. She is at absolute ease, even with the large chakra suddenly spiking on her right. It is nearing closer with each passing moment and she's aware of its arrival, but she makes no move to run. It's what she is waiting for._

we are the lucky ones---

we s h i n e like a "thousand suns"

when all the **color** runs…together.

_His unusual chakra grows closer than ever, tangible enough in the air that the hairs on the back on her neck stand up on edge. Suddenly his chakra spikes in warning, as if she couldn't already feel it, and he is in the clearing without another moment of delay. They stare at one another in silence, both calm, both confident. Then, she spins once, slowly, smiling. "You like?" she murmurs. _

i'll keep you COMPANY,

in one glorious harmony!

"waltzing w/ destiny f.o.r.e.v.e.r"

_His eyes, the color of rubies – or perhaps, blood- trail down her body, shining with something that makes her smile. He watches the way the dress hugs her curves like a sleek black second skin and she notes the way his fists clench as if he's holding himself back. They begin to shake as their eyes meet again, and the burning in his expression makes her gasp softly. _

dance me into the n-i-g-h-t;

(underneaththemoonshining... – _so bright_.)

"turning me into light"

_Most people would cringe at such an intense gaze, but Sakura merely stops, waiting. He moves forward quickly with soft steps until they are almost touching and brings up his hands. Her cheeks warm pleasantly as he cradles her face in his palms gently. "I love it," he whispers and their eyes meet for a brief moment before their lips press together desperately. _

_She instantly melts under his touch, eyes sliding closed at the effect of his kiss. _This_ is why she loves him. She breathes out a soft "Itachi…", as his hands trace her curves to rest on her hips lightly. Their lips separate just long enough for his teeth to make a purpled mark on her bare shoulder before molding together again. She sighs into the kiss, pressing herself to him._

"_time dancers_" whirling past,

**i gaze through the looking glass**,

and feel just beyond my grasp is H34V3N.

_It amazes him how much she trusts him. She'd come here to meet him every week for so long, and now she believes in him so much that he sees no weapon hidden among her at all. She puts her entire being into trusting him, into loving him, when he hardly deserves it in the first place. _

"_Can we dance?" she whispers against his lips when they take a breath, and his only answer is to take her hips, pulling her close, and to lead in a deadly waltz of lust and love between enemies. Between the leaf and the Akatsuki._

s a c r e d geometry,

where m0v3m3nt 15 _poetry---_

visions of "You & Me" 4ever…

_As they glide across the ground slowly, without hurry, she is struck with the sudden urge to cry. She knows this will be the last time she will see him, and this realization knocks the breath out of her. She knows he wouldn't take her with him, because he cares too much. _

_But she also knows a life without him is a life not worth living. _

_With this knowledge comes the thought that if she tried to stop him now, before he was ready to talk, it would only make him leave her sooner. So with a weary sigh she lays her head on his chest and hugs her to him as their dance slows to a stop._

dance me into the _N1gHt_,

"underneath the moon shining" **so bright**,

turning me into light.

_For a long moment it is silent as she tries to hold back her tears. Then, as if afraid he will break her otherwise, his arms come down to wrap around her carefully. She wallows in his warmth, cursing the irony of it all again and again. _

_She __had__ loved Sasuke; she __had__ wanted to help him with his goal of killing Itachi and repopulating the Uchiha clan. Now, though, she loved Itachi and would kill Sasuke if it meant keeping Itachi with her. _

d4nc3 m3 1nt0 th3 N1gHt,

_underneath the moon shining so bright---_

(let the dark waltz begin!)

_oh_, let me **wheel**, let me **spin**,

let me take it again----

"_Its not fair," she whispers wetly against his chest, "why do you have to die?"_

_His throat tightens as she finally begins to cry. "Sakura…"_

"_I'll kill him!" she cries, "I'll kill him if he touches you! Please, Itachi-!" he cuts her off with a soft kiss, and she sees her chance. Her hands come up to bury in his hair, pressing them together; he jerks in surprise, but she doesn't mind. It is a long moment before they separate, breathing heavily. _

"_Please," she gasps. _

_He regards her silently and then with a soft smile, he is gone with a quiet, "I'm sorry", because he knows it is better this way. _

_The air is filled with her tormented screams a second later, screeching at the heavens._

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasps, shooting up and blinks in bewilderment, wiping the tears from her face. Her bedmate stares at her in concern, hand on her arm, and she gulps. Slowly, glancing around her bedroom, she lays back down and buries her face in his chest. His hand comes down to stroke her hair comfortingly.

"Sakura, love, what's wrong?"

She kisses his neck, pressing herself closer as the effects of her nightmare fade. "Nothing, Itachi. Just a nightmare, is all."

And wrapped in her lover's arms, she slowly falls back into a restless sleep, fearing what the dawn will bring.

"**turning **_me into _T3H light"

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The song is "Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westerna, and it's really pretty. :D I couldn't help but write a fic.**

**Hope you liked it, and comments are always loved.**


End file.
